fictional_militaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigade (United Earth Federation)
A combat brigade (CB) is the basic deployable unit of manoeuvre in the United Earth Army. The combat brigade consists of six battalions and is commanded by either a colonel and in a separate brigade, a brigadier general. Currently, U.E Army combat operations are structure around a combat brigade. In this program, a division can have the ability to deploy one or more brigades throughout the known galaxy. These Combat Brigades are intended to stand on their own. The soldiers assigned to a Combat Brigade will stay at their assignment for two to three years. Light Combat Brigade (LCB) The light combat brigade (LCB) contains 3,225 to 3,525 soldiers, making it the smallest of the combat brigades. The infantry battalions operate as "motorised infantry" to facilitate speed of movements. The LCB can also conduct airborne and amphibious assault operations. A light combat brigade is organized into three infantry battalions, one cavalry squadron, an artillery battalion and a brigade support battalion. Infantry battalion (x3) * Headquarters Command Company * Infantry company (x2) * Weapons company Cavalry squadron * Headquarters Command Troop * Cavalry troop (x2) * Weapons cavalry troop Artillery battalion * Headquarters Command Battery * Artillery battery (x2) ** Target acquisition section Brigade Support Battalion * Headquarters Command Company * Communications company (signal) * Field maintenance company (engineer) ** Headquarters platoon ** Combat engineer platoon (x2-3) ** Signal platoon ** Military intelligence platoon * Medical company ** Headquarters platoon ** Treatment platoon (x2-3) ** Medical evacuation platoon Medium Combat Brigade (MCB) The medium combat brigade (MCB) is a mechanised infantry force that is structured around APCs and IFVs. An MCB contains 3,800 to 4,625 soldiers, making it the largest of the combat brigades. A cavalry squadron in an MCB is larger than one in an LCB or HCB. A full MCB is intended to be transported into theatre by air or space within 96 to 105 hours. An MCB is also able to be fully capable of amphibious assault operations. A medium combat brigade is organized into two infantry battalions, one tank battalion, one cavalry squadron an artillery battalion, and a brigade support battalion. Infantry battalion (x2) * Headquarters Command Company * Infantry company (x3) * Weapons company Tank battalion * Headquarters Command Squadron * Tank squadron (x3) * Mechanised infantry squadron ** Anti-tank troop Cavalry squadron * Headquarters Command Troop * Cavalry troop (x2) * Weapons troop Artillery battalion * Headquarters Command Battery * Artillery battery (x2) ** Target acquisition section Brigade Support Battalion * Headquarters Command Company * Communications company (signal) * Field maintenance company (engineer) ** Headquarters platoon ** Combat engineer platoon (x2-3) ** Signal platoon ** Military intelligence platoon * Medical company ** Headquarters platoon ** Treatment platoon (x2-3) ** Medical evacuation platoon Heavy Combat Brigade (HCB) The heavy combat brigade (HCB) is the army's primary armoured force. It was designed to support and MCB during combat but is capable of conducting operations on its own. A tank battalion in an HCB is organized into two or three tank squadrons and a mechanised infantry squadron. An HCB contains 3,725 to 4,550 soldiers. A heavy combat brigade is made up of three tank battalions, 1 cavalry squadron, an artillery battalion, and a brigade support battalion. Tank battalion (x3) 775-925 * Headquarters Command Squadron 100-150 * Tank squadron (x3) 175-200 * Mechanised infantry squadron 150-175 ** Anti-tank troop Cavalry squadron 525-650 * Headquarters Command Squadron * Cavalry troop (x2) * Tank cavalry troop Artillery battalion 350-450 * Headquarters Command Battery * Artillery battery (x2) ** Target acquisition section Brigade Support Battalion 425-525 * Headquarters Command Company * Communications company (signal) * Field maintenance company (engineer) ** Headquarters platoon ** Combat engineer platoon (x3) ** Signal platoon ** Military intelligence platoon * Medical company ** Headquarters platoon ** Treatment platoon (x3) ** Medical evacuation platoon (x2) Organisation The combat brigade was first implemented in 2471. The CB program was utilized to